Building blocks have been around for generations, and allow children to use their imagination to create a variety of structures. Building blocks have come in many different structural arrangements. Originally, blocks did not interconnect but were merely placed on top of one another to build structures. Later, interconnected blocks such as those sold under the LEGO trademark, were developed that allowed children to create interconnected structures.
Children also enjoy playing with toys with brightly colored lights. Products exist that illuminate plastic members that children can use to create a variety of designs. However, these products typically only permit the creation of two-dimensional designs and pictures.